


Sapphire Blood and Ashen Eyes

by abnormaldemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Boys In Love, Clubbing, Dominance, Drabble, Gay Feelings, Grinding, In the club!, Kinky thoughts, M/M, Music, One Shot, Partying, Short One Shot, Yaoi, big words, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormaldemon/pseuds/abnormaldemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want this conceived imaginary place to stay close, like the bodies flushed against your own. Heat all around the tight spaces that will stay, the smoke filling your lungs too. That's when you see those eyes. Those perfect, stunning, luminous, ashen orbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire Blood and Ashen Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> DaveKat for the soul~

 

* * *

The music has you high as you dance. The shimmering sweat dripping off your body makes you feel alive and real. The transparent colors flash around you, making a splash of moods and feelings. You don't want to ever stop this fantasy you've made in your head. You want this conceived imaginary place to stay close, like the bodies flushed against your own.

Heat all around the tight spaces that will stay, the smoke filling your lungs too. That's when you see those eyes. Those perfect, stunning, luminous, ashen orbs.

Your eyes scan over his body. He moves his lithe waist side to side, drawing you in. It's only when you're pressed up against him, you smell that intoxicating scent of cherry. His scent that allures you so, that takes you so much very higher.

Hands on those twirling hips of his, you allow yourself to press a kiss on his pale skin. He's not drenched in that dampness that covers your own body. You're envious of this and open your mouth to his neck and lick.

You hear him gasp even through the ground-thumping music. His arms raising and wrapping around your own neck and pushing himself against you. Every eye is on the two of you but you didn't give a fuck. All that mattered was him. His taste on your tongue and how he practically melted against you.

Every desire flowed through your head as your hands explored his body. So delicate, his skin. The softness of his exposed stomach that you yearned to touch. Everything about him was swallowing you in a haze. Smooth, velvety, supple. Oh, all the words you think of as he looks up at you. The sensitive places you find on his neck, letting you watch him squirm underneath you.

It truly was precarious. These thoughts weaving all sorts of ideas and plans in your head. They all kept shouting out the same thing. It was almost alarming what you were thinking but you flicked it off. For what you wanted, you already had.

You had him.

He was yours for the taking. He was your possession. You made sure he knew it too. Enforcing your rule over him when you bit into that toxic tasting neck. Indulging yourself as you watched the mellifluous sapphire blood leak out. You hungrily lap it up, he whimpers as you do so. Shushing him, you gently lift him and his legs instantly wrap around your own waist.

Over near the side of the hectic club, you push him against the wall. Your breath his hot when it ghosts over his skin. His silky raven hair, falling over those steely eyes of his. He knows how much you love those eyes and he ensures to make you beg to see to them.

Resting your hands on his small thighs, you lean in close and press both of your foreheads together. His hands make their way into your blonde hair. The feeling you get when he ruffles it up like his own, is never indescribable. It just makes you seem silly; insane.

Then he crushes his lips against yours. His bony hands gripping at your red and white shirt. His own charcoal black sweater pulled up at his shoulders. So seductive, so senseless, so flawless.

He was yours.

Breaking the kiss, you bring your lips to his ear, kissing it. Then you opened your mouth and said audibly." Mine."

Once you pulled away, he looked at you. A dark glow of crimson on his cheeks as he leaned in for another kiss. "Yours."

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Dave's thoughts are how I feel about fruit.


End file.
